Slade World
by Powerman911
Summary: What would happen if all of the titans were dead and all of the leaders were broken? Slade has control of the world and the titans as all gone thanks to his new partner Ace. A new generation of heroes need to rise. To stop Slade's grip on the planet, but as time passes things only get worse. Not Accepting OC's anymore sorry.
1. The Beginning of The End

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans or any of the fallowing characters. I will not be doing the next chapter until I have at lest three reviews. Please review and enjoy the Story Already In Progress. **

**Robin's POV **

**3 years from present Day**

I seemed like it was going to be another normal morning, well as normal as things get from

Raven was sitting on the couch trying to read a book. Starfire was watching world of fungus again. While Cyborg and Best Boy tried to make breakfast and argued at the same time.

Who wants tofu waffles? Beast Boy said with a big grin on his face.

I TOLD YOU NO ONE WANTS YOUR STINKIN TOFU WAFFLES! Cyborg yelled at him like he does almost every morning.

They want my special Chocolate Chip Waffles and my special super omelet. Cyborg said with a even bigger grin then Beast Boy.

What is in the omelet Cyborg? I asked knowing it was going to be good.

Lets see stack, bacon, sausage, red and green peppers and loads of cheese. Cyborg said while drooling a little bit.

So what does everyone want for breakfast. Beast Boy cut in with a discussed look on his face.

I will have a tofu and a chocolate chip waffle along with some of my tea. Raven said with her usual demeanor. She was trying to make her boyfriend happy which is why she was eating the tofu waffles.

I will have the waffles of the chocolate chips and the juice of oranges please. Starfire said while taking a seat next to me.

An what about you Robin what are you going to have? Cyborg said as he was flipping a omelet.

Give me a omelet and some of your waffles Cyborg. I said after feeling my stomach growl after a long night of taking down Doctor Light.

BOOYAH I was hope in you were gonna say that. Cyborg was happier then ever.

We all sat down for breakfast which went as it always does.

**15 minutes later**

Boo Weep Boo Weep was what we heard halfway through breakfast.

Thats the alarm! There is someone trying to get into the tower! He is on the roof and he is kind of dressed like you robin. Beast Boy said yelling over the alarm.

The intruder was slightly taller then raven, with a slight muscular build. His costume was blood red, dark purple and gray. The top of his suit was dark red the lower half of the torso was a dark almost blackish purple. He wore gauntlets that were gray in color. The same dark purple on the lower part of his costume. He wore a heavy duty utility belt similar to robins but his was gray and dark red. He wore gray and black combat boots. His mask was similar to slade's mask but it was black with red skull out lined. He also had two different guns holstered one normal one of another kind.

I have come to kill you teen titans after what you have done to me you will die quickly. The man said with a voice that I could tell was not his own.

Well guess what punk no one is dying to day! Cyborg yelled while firing his arm cannon at the intruder.

He dodged it with ease and disappeared off the roof. He appeared and through two three bladed surikain circles which cut into cyborgs right arm.

AAHHAH...EMP... ALL SYSTUMS...SHUTING DOWN...AAHH!

Cyborg powered down and his power was shut off.

Cyyborrg ARG...Raven Starfire double tap him plan alpha delta delta twelve. Beast Boy cheek on Cyborg.

Starfire flew in front of him firing off starbolts at him but he dodged every single one like he new her firing pattern.

Raven jumped behind him and fired her astral form at him and things went wrong really wrong.

The three of us watched in horror while our masked man pulled out his gun and shot Raven right in the head right though the jewel on her forehead. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Raven! Star, BB, and I screamed in unison.

**I WILL KILL YOU!** Beast Boy screamed with rage none of us had ever seen before. He turned into a bear and started slashing at him but it did no good he just kept dodging them with ease.

He pressed a button on his gauntlet and his costume to fill out a little more and I knew what had happened he just ladled some venom into himself is a drug that can increase a persons strength.

BEAST BOY LOOK OUT! I yelled trying to help him before it happened

But I was to late our new enemy just killed another member of my team. He punched BB in the chest so hard that all of his ribs broke he was dead in one punch.

Starfire started flying towards him and I knew what was nex t and I had no way of stopping it.

The assailant pulled out his gun and fired three rounds one in the stomach one in her left shoulder and the last one hit her throat and the bullet went straight through shattering her wind pipe.

Who are you? I asked still in shock over the death of my entire team.

You can call me Ace.

AAAHHH! I charged at him with my staff which is electrified at one end. Ha I swiped at him but he caught it right below the electrical part and snapped the end off.

We traded punches his were faster and more powerful. Mine were all better placed but they did nothing

He got in hits that did damage a lot of damage.

He picked me up while I could barely move "Now that your team is dead, and once everything you have built and worked for is in ashes and all of your friends are dead, then and only then you have my premonition to die!" he said and dropped my back onto his knee breaking my back and knocking me out for what seemed like forever

**Ace's POV**

My first dead was done the titans were dead and there leader layed there at an inch of death, but still able to watch everything he built and tried to protect burn into ashes then he was allowed to die. Just as I was ordered by my master.

My stealth ship lay there next to the tower awaiting my departure.

I placed the call your as I was order right as I finished the titans.

Well done my son, you have defeated the titans main branch which is there most powerful. My master said to me in a calm and eerie voice.

Yes master I have destroyed them the way you told me to. Frying Cyborgs software till it was ashes, shooting Raven while she was at her most vulnerable and most powerful, killing Beast Boy in his rage over the lose of best friend and girlfriend. Killing Starfire while she was blinded by guilt and rage, and lastly killing Robin while he as in the shock of loose those he cared most about.

Yes you did as planned my child, but do not call me master I am your father and your equal Joey. My father said in a slightly parental tone if he ever had used one.

Do not call by those I am no longer Joey or Jericho after what they did to me I am now and forever your Ace in the hole. I told him showing my anger.

Yes you are now go finish off the other titans just as planed and then we can take over the world. My father said in his usual tone.

I am on my way to titans east as we speak so gather your army my the end of the day there will be a tower left standing.

My father is Slade and he has asked me to take over the world with him. I am the one to destroy the titans after what they did to me and my sister. But that is all history now, but I will never forget it.

Destroy the other titans was a blur to me I started with titans east. Killing off Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos. Also breaking Bumblebee like I broke Robin. That was my fathers one request in the titnas death that the leaders of the teams lived within a inch of death so they could watch as everything crumbled around them.

Next was titans north I killed Argent,Red Star, Kilowatt, and Jinx. Breaking there leader Kid Flash right in front of his girlfriend Jinx right before I killed her.

Titans south was even easier then the others killing Pantha, Wildebeest, Thunder and Lightning was easy enough for a child. Break Bushido with his own sword was almost fun because he was the one that broke my sisters heart before the other titans got her killed. But sadly I could not finish him but I had dishonored him which was worse then death.

With this triupmh my father Slade was able to take over the world.

In three short years everything changed when the titans were no more...

**A/N This will be a submit your OC story I need 10 heroes and 10 villeins to form I new age of the Teen Titans, and to form a new age of Terror Titans. Please tell me what I can do better and what you would like to see. PM me your OC's and also put them in the reviews so others can see next chapter will be out once I get all the Titan OC's I need. PM me if you have any questions or confusions. I will answer them the best I can.**

Real Name:

Nicknames:

Codename:

Hero/Villein:

Birthday: (Month and Date)

Age: (11-17)

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Race/Species:

Hair Color:

Hair Length/style:

Eye Color:

Civilian Clothing: Summer and Winter

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Relationships:

Family: Has to have at lest one living relative

History: Be creative with the past.

Powers: They can not do everything like superman "BE CREATIVE please no simple fire characters"

Weapons/equipment:

Abilities:

Costume:

Weaknesses: Has to have at lest one

Additional Information:


	2. Rebooting the Engines

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans or any of the fallowing characters, except for my OC's. I will not be doing the next chapter until I have at lest three reviews. Please review and enjoy the Story Already In Progress. **

**2 years after the team was killed**

**Kid Flash's POV**

"Hey Robin your finally awake!" I said with great relief because, he had been in a coma for almost three years now. After what happened with his fight with Ace and losing his team.

"Ugh...what...happened...where...am..I...and...what...happened...to..my...team..?" Robin said in a really week voice that was barely audible.

"Try not to talk Robin your in a hospital in Steel city one of the only cities not under full control by Slade and his army of super villeins and robots. I am Kid Flash remember me, I was team leader of titans north, but my team is gone just like yours." I said as fast as I could in case he past out again.

Once I said that he perked right back up.

"WHAT..Slade has control of the world? How did that happen? Ace killed your team too?" Robin said in a panic.

"Yeah after Ace killed all of the titans Slade took over the world, because we were not there to stop him. Ace works for Slade, once we were gone the world was open for the taking. Yeah he killed my team and all of the other titans teams and solo members as well. I can not wait till I can get my hands one him." I said

"How many of us are left?" Robin asked with a grim look on his face.

"Well Slade left four of us alive which were the four team leaders. But now there are only to of use left. Bumblebee and Bushido were alive and had recuperated but were still at best half strength between the two of them. They were not as hurt as bad as you were. I recovered faster then everyone because of my powers." I said

"Where are they now, because you said its only the two of us now?" Robin asked

"They were killed by Doctor Light and Killer Moth, both suffered for it tho because Ace is the only one who is allowed to kill anyone that calls themselves a Titan. Ace cut off Doctor Lights left hand with Bushido's sword and no one has seen Killer Moth in three months." I said with a little bit of guilt in my voice because I refused to go with them.

"So what do we do now, your still the boss man so its your call on what we do." I said knowing what was going to happen next.

"First we get out of this hospital and then we start planing a way to fight back." Robin said with a glare .

"But there are wanted posters all over the world for us and everyone has it in for us because we left them when we needed them most and Slade has a big reward out for us." I said

Ok but we are not going to be us. Send one of the nurses out to go get use some clothing and other supplies we need because we are going to go do a little scouting." We are also going to have to do a little costume hunting, because they are going to be looking for Robin and Kid Flash but not for two new heroes." Robin said with a smirk

I left the room at super speed and came back with two identical backpacks filled with supplies."I have been planing for the day when you would wake up and be ready to take back the world from Slade. I have use both three changes of clothing and any other supplies I thought we would need. I also found use a place to start looking for new recruits a placed called Snow City which is just north of hear. The only thing I do not have is new costumes for use." I said with great pride.

"This is great Kid Flash and I think I have the costume part covered for the both of us, we just need new names to go by." Robin said

**15 minutes late**

We were both changed and ready to roll to our next destination.

"So you are we looking for in this Snow City?" Robin asked with a curious look on his face.

"Reportedly but not even the super villeins have even thought of looking and they think its just a prank a girl that can breath blue flames that freeze people instead of burn them." I told him.

"Really I was expecting a giant purple half bunny half person that shot flaming carrots out of its eyes and radioactive lettuce heads out of its mouth, but a person with freezing flames is cool to." He said while cracking up himself.

We both died laughing even tho this situation we were in was no laughing matter.

"I thought I was the comedian but you just knocking me right out of the ball park with that one."I told him in complete honesty.

"Ok lets get going and we have to stop in Caveale City on the way which is wear I have the costumed stored." Robin said going back to being straight faced.

"Sounds good to me as long as we get something other then hospital food on the way there." I said while my stomach was growling.

"Haha sure why not, just think of a new name for yourself while we do it." Robin said while doing the same. As we rode off in the taxi the hospital had gotten for us.

"I'm going to call me self Blitz form now on. What about you?" I asked wondering what he will come up with.

"I'm going to call myselfNightwing." Robin said as we sped of to start our adventure.

**A/N Hero submissions are done but I am still looking for Villeins preferably males. This story is going to be a once a week thing, unless I get some great inspiration I will post two in one week. Speaking of which here is my OC Hero is right underneath the Hero team list which are going to be split up into two different teams Nightwing's team and Blitz's team.**

T**eam 1**

** /Richard "Dick"Grayson**

** /Cameron "Cam" Danial Maverick- Powerman911**

** 3. The Blue Gentleman/Junpei "Jun" Kirman-KingOfStories01**

** 4. Krystal/Yokaria "Kari" Robinson-****MiniRoseHathawayXOXO**

** /Jennifer "Jenny" Draco- Browniesarethebest**

** /Caitlin "Cat" Mae Andrew - Lap58kp**

**Team 2**

** /Wally West**

** /Kalin Pyrce-DoTheBartMan **

**3. Blacktwist/Jalen Abraxas-BeatTheFox**

** /Annette "Anna" Latice-I' . **

**5. Tierra/Rosa Aliz Mandez-Jazbez**

**6. Tiger Lilly/Talia "Taya" Lily O'Malley-fantasymoon1**

**My OC**

Real Name: Cameron Danial Maverick

Nicknames: Cam, Air Raid, Fly boy, Jet,

Codename: Airman

Hero/Villein: Hero

Birthday: March 8

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Height: 5'1

Weight: 100 pounds

Body Type: Thin muscular build

Race/Species: Meta-Human

Hair Color: Light Brown

Hair Length/style: Short hair parted to the right

Eye Color: Light blue with gray specks

Civilian Clothing: Summer- Gold short sleeve dress shirt that he leave unbuttoned, white sleeveless shirt, white shorts, and sandals, light colored news boy hat, a pair of aviators. Winter- white long sleeve dress shirt with a yellow T-shirt underneath pair of heavy duty white washed jeans, World War 2 pilot jacket, Aviators, white sneakers.

Personality:Pacifistic in unnecessary conflicts both verbal and physical, slow to anger, philosophical, easy to get along with, a good listener,gives a lot of advice, he is very trustful and can be told anything without worrying about him telling anyone, good with people and children, befriends girls easier then guys and trusts girls more then guys because his father was never around, he may be a pacifist but is willing to do his part in a fight, won't hit a girl even in practice he finds ways to subdue them without hitting them

Likes: Pizza, soft rock, girls, helping his friends with there problems, kicking baddies buts, birds, flying sunflower seeds, peace, solving problems with talking, Iced tea, light colors, sunlight,animals,the titans.

Dislikes: Loud music,Politics, hunting,poaching,war, physical contact sports, people yelling at him, single minded people, dark colors, drugs and alcohol, Slade and Ace.

Fears: Not being able to fly, losing his friends, being buried underground

Relationships: He wants one but he is focused on saveing the world form slade first.

Family :Mother:Olive Schultz-Alive Father: Harvey Schultz-Alive, Grandfather-Dead, Aunt Amy-Alive.

History: His mother was always around due to she did not work. Cameron was home schooled by his mother. He got everything he wanted. His father tho was never around due to his job of being a priest only saw his son at church and at dinner. He was very much a mommas boy. Which is why he befriends girls more easily then guys, because he was ignored by his father and does not trust guys as much girls.  
His mother taught him German and Spanish because she used to be a translator. His life changed when he discovered his powers when he was ten he learned how to use them and wanted to joint the teen titans. After Slade took over, he started to look around Jump city for Robin because he knew he was not dead. Unlike most people after three years he still had hope that the titans would comeback and get rid of Slade and Ace. Wears his grandfathers WW2 jacket and glasses after he pasted which was when he was twelve years old. His Grandfather was killed by a stray bullet fired by one of Slades minions. His aunt also taught Cam how to fly any plane he comes in contact with as a way to remember his grandfather.

Powers: Super strength, Areokenisis- Control of air which grants him flight and can generate wind much like Red Tornado. Hallow bones which help him fly better. He does not know how fast he can fly he has not tried over a few hundred miles an hour. Enhanced eyes sight

Weapons/equipment: Except for his goggles which have build in night vision.

Abilities: Is a trained pilot and can pilot any ship. Speaks English, German, and Spanish.

Costume: Simple gold skin tight costume, with a white "A" on the chest. Simple goggles with gold outline, whit shoulder pads, gold fingerless gloves and boots. Two white bands on arms and legs.

Weaknesses: He needs to be able to move his arms to use his powers and most be able to breath clean air.

Additional Information: None at this time.


	3. Start of Something New Part 1

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans or any of the following characters, except for my OC's. I will not be doing the next chapter until I have at lest three reviews. Please review and enjoy the Story Already In Progress. **

**Previously on Slade World**

"I'm going to call myself Blitz from now on. What about you?" I asked wondering what he would come up with.

"I'm going to call myself Nightwing," Robin said as we sped off to start our journey.

**Blitz's POV**

I was finally out of my costume again. It was starting to get a little small on me, but I had to keep wearing it in case Robin/Nightwing woke up so there would be someone there that he would know. I was wearing a black hoodie with a yellow t-shit underneath, and some blue jeans and my old pair of fliers. I dyed my hair brown just to be sure no one would know who I was I also wore a pair of sunglasses I found in the lost and found in the hospital. Nighwing was wearing a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt with a pair of black cargo pants and some green converse I picked up at the salvation army store a few weeks back. He did not wear any sunglasses or anything to cover his face because no one knew what he looked like thanks to his mask. His eyes were really big and blue, but he also did not put any gel in his hair, he just ruffled it around for a bit and then put a ball cap on. "Jump city jaguars one at that," I thought to myself thinking over what had happened before we left the hospital.

"Hey, we will be in Caveale city in twenty minutes," Robin said.

"What is this place we are going to anyway, like a bird bunker where you keep all of your spare masks and belts?" I asked trying to get a conversation started which is hard to do when your companion is still sulking over the death of his friends and that he had been gone for all most three years now"

"Haha, but you are kinda right. Its an old hideaway of mine. It's not big enough for a entire team, but it will be big enough for what we need for now. I used it for storing some of my experimental tech and my private projects," Nightwing said sounding a little excited, thinking about going back to his old lab.

"Though there is one thing...we can't call ourselves by our code names in public, so we are going to have to trust each other with our real names. This is something I did not even do with my friends before all of this happened, but after it, I need someone I can trust it with. You brought me to the hospital and most likely saved my life, so I trust you," Nighwing said

"Ok, to install a little more trust I will go first. My real name is Wallace West, but everyone just calls me Wally." I said with relief in my voice, I have been wanting to say that for sometime now but never could. The only person I had ever told was Jinx when she wanted to go out to the town.

This was the first time I thought about Jinx in the longest time. Right after she joined the team she gave herself a new look. She got rid of the devil horn hair style, and switched to a more girly look. She cut her hair to just a little past her shoulders in tons of rough choppy layers with straight bangs, but she normally kept her hair up in a pony tail. She changed her costume as well...she wore a black sweatshirt that left her shoulders exposed and the cuffs puffed out over her wrists, tight dark blue pants and black heeled boots. Jinx also showed me her true colors or at least her true hair and eye colors anyway, so no one would know who she was. She was actually very tan for a girl who is normally white as a ghost. Her hair was actually platinum blonde and at the end of all of her layers they ended with little curls which was natural for her. Her eyes were these soft brown color that just reminded you of melted chocolate. That was a lot of trust for a girl who used to not trust anyone and then decided to trust me with her life and I failed her like the rest of my team. I thought these things to myself, and had another flashback; these had been happening a lot since the team was killed.

"Well hi there, Wally, my name is Richard Grayson, but everyone just calls me Dick." He said. "We're here."

"Are you sure this is the right address, Dick, because all I see is a trailer sitting in the middle of an abandoned warehouse that has no roof," I said feeling like I had been punked by the once 'boy wonder.'

"This is the place. Did you forget about the first rule in our job? Never underestimate something by what you see, because there is always something more beyond what your eyes show you," Nightwing said, like he was hinting at something.

Nightwing walked over to the trailer and opened up a compartment that looked like a ordinary electrical panel. He pressed several buttons at a speed that could rival mine if he went a little faster. Then all of a sudden the seen changed and it became an actual lab and the trailer was actually like a computer that was sitting on a turntable. The place was filled with tech of all kinds, it also had an armory and a hanger, along with what looked like teleporter tubes from star trek.

"Computer, lock down fortress T-22 protocol_ alpha romeo romeo omega,_" Nightwing said.

"There now, no one can hear us. Now, Wally, this computer has a programing software that will allow you to make a costume of your own design. You can work on that while I gather the rest of my equipment, but first I want to show you my new costume so you can get a little inspiration," Nighwing said with pride in his voice.

He pressed a button on his remote and a closet-like thing came out of the ground with steel doors on it. When the doors opened I saw what he was talking about. It was a dark colored costume with what looked like light armor plating. There was a blue bird symbol on it, its wings spanned out like a "V" and went up the shoulders and down the arms, stopping at the gauntlets. It also had a blue utility belt and a pair of dark colored combat boots that had the same blue bird symbol on them, only this time the wings expanded up the boots along where the laces would be, and of course a classic black domino mask. Along with a long dark colored cape with rounded ends the made it look like bird wings.

"The left gauntlet has a micro computer, and the right one has a high voltage taser which is strong enough to make Control Freak's remote blow up," Nighwing said.

I went over to the computer to make my costume. I started with a basic red suit with no gloves and no boots and a mask that covers most of my face except for everything below my nose. I made the sleeves a dark blue color with dark blue lightning outlining it starting from where my arms connects to my shoulders, with red fingerless gloves and boots like the ones I had on my old costume. The boots are attached to my costume as well. I put dark blue lightning where my belt would be and then dark blue lightning that goes down my legs and over my boots. The mask also has a built in visor with dark blue lenses.

"Wally I'm going to get all of the stuff I need in my utility belt packed. Hey, nice looking costume! Does yours stand for anything?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah it actually does, Dick, the red is from my old costume and the dark blue from Jinx's costume. The lighting is from Jinx always calling me a lightning bug because of my old yellow costume." I said.

"What about your costume, does yours have any symbolism to it?" I asked

"Mine? Well, the word 'Nightwing' comes from the English translation of Starfire's favorite bird from her home planet, and the blue was her favorite earth color which is the same color as my eyes." Nightwing said, with a bit of a saddened face.

**20 minutes later**

**Boo Weep Boo Weep Boo Weep!**

"Ok, what the heck is that?" I asked while I was suiting up in my costume.

"That's the meta-human alarm. I rigged it to go off when there is a meta-human problem. By the looks of this one, your crazy story was right, there _is_ a person with freezing ice powers, and she is in trouble. We need to go help her. Get in the Darkwing, which is the plane above us," Nightwing said in a commanding voice.

_**Next stop Snow City!**_

**Nightwing's POV**

Normally it takes fifty minutes to get to Snow city from Caveale, but in my darkwing it takes us about ten. God, I love this thing...it was the last thing I ever got help from Cyborg on. He did not know he was helping me with it, but he did. We did not get to finish the auto pilot function, though.

As soon as we got into the city, we saw what was happening. Slade's forces had started attacking the city, and out of all of the people running through the city in a panic, one stood out in the crowd. It was the girl I saw flying through the air. She was wearing a sweater that hung off her shoulders, jeans, black shoes, and she had icy blue hair that was up in a ponytail.

"We have to go help her, she was the one we were looking for in the first place," I said.

"Well, does this thing have any weapons so you can shoot those robots?" Blitz asked being very sarcastic.

"Nope, we are going to have to do it the hard way, which is always more fun," I said with a smirk so I pressed a few buttons and we jumped into battle.

We jumped right in front of the girl's flight path. Judging by her looks, she was maybe fourteen years old. She started to turn around but realized she was surrounded.

"No, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" The mystery girl cried out.

"We're not the bad guys, we're here to help you, but get ready to fight because the only way out of here is to go through these things. You do know how to fight right?" I asked, hoping the answer was a yes.

"Yeah I do, and my name is Jenny by the way," The girl with the blue hair said.

"Ok, Jenny it's time to fight! By the way, they call me Nightwing and they call him Blitz," I said, as we were being surrounded by Slade's robots.

Blitz came into a fighting stance and he started to emit a yellow glow around his body. Jenny also went into a fighting stance, I did the same and pulled out my eskrima sticks. Then the fight began.

I took point and starting picking on the bots like I used to. HUAH! A classic three-sixty roundhouse kick with my left foot to send the first bot flying. Then pounding away at a few others with my eskrima sticks. I turned on their electric function to knock them down faster. By putting the sticks together I short circuited three of them in one blast. Blitz was fairing about the same, dismantling the Sladebots at super speed, but we were still not making any headway. Jenny on the other hand...

"Hey Jenny, I thought you said you knew how to fight!" I questioned, while knocking down some bots.

"I can, but I have been on the run for sixteen hours straight being chased by these things, so I am completely drained and my powers are getting wearker to boot," Jenny said, while losing to a pair of robots.

"Here, let me help you with that!" I said, putting my eskrima sticks away for a moment and pulling out my grappling gun and shooting the robot in the back and knocking him down while jumping into the air and throwing two birdarrangs. One hit the robot that was laying on the ground which short circuited it and the other hit one that was coming up behind Jenny and blew its head off

"Thanks, but that's not gonna help much," Jenny said.

"Nightwing, she's right, there are to many of them. We need a plan!" Blitz said as the three of us ended up back to back.

"Here, let me help you guys out with that, but you are gonna need to hold on tight!" said a voice that did not come from any of us.

"Who was... oh my god!" I said with a combination of fear and awe running through my entire body.

Four tornadoes came out of no where and started sucking up the Sladebots and cars that crashed into each other in explosions that were happening all around us. We would have been killed in those blasts if we were not sitting in the eye of the storm where it was calm. When the tornadoes had stopped. The only other person standing on the street was a tall thin looking guy wearing a pilot's jacket, aviators, white wash jeans, and white sneakers.

"Are you the one that caused all of that?" Blitz asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah it was me..awh!" He said as he looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Wow, hey buddy, you ok?" Blitz asked as he zipped over to hold him steady.

"Yeah, I'm good, just never used my powers like that before. My name is not buddy by the way, it's Cameron Daniel Maverick, but everyone just calls me Cam," He said as he straightened out and shook Blitz's and my hand.

"I'm Nightwing that's Blitz and this is Jenny," I said, pointing out who was who.

"Thanks for the save, but we need to get out of here before more of Slade's junkbots come back," I said while calling the Darkwing.

"The Darkwing is coming, but for some reason the Autopilot shut off," I said in a angry tone.

"Don't sweat it, I can fly any plane I come in contact with no matter how high or low tech," Cam said in a calming voice.

"Ok then, let's move," I said as our ride was stopping overhead.

I pulled out my grapplinghook and zipped straight up. Cam and Jenny flew up to the plane both carrying Blitz.

**5 minutes later**

"We are now out of radar range and will be back at your base in about twenty-five minutes," Cam said in his usually calm voice.

"Good. Because I just fixed the autopilot, now we have time to talk," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Um, not to be mean or anything, but why were you guys looking for me?" Jenny asked, sounding like she was still in shock from what had happened tonight.

"Well we heard a report of a meta in Snow city and we came to check it out," Blitz said chiming in after waking up from his short nap.

"Blitz is right. We came looking because we are trying to form a resistance. A team of heroes who are not afraid to stand up against Slade and are willing to stop at nothing to free the world from his grip," I said clenching my fists like every time I talk about him.

"Well, you are in luck then, because I have been travaling all around North America looking for Meta-Humans, in case anyone tried forming a resistance," Cam said while pulling two notebooks out of his backpack.

"This is the list I have made while traveling everywhere from Canada to Mexico," He said handing the notebooks to myself and Blitz.

"But why you guys? Aside from the powers and the weapons, of course." Jenny asked

"Well we did not always go by these names...Blitz used to be Kid Flash and I used to be Robin," I said and it felt good to finally say it.

"But you guys are said to still be in the hospitals in comas or something," Jenny said, still shocked. "I saw the report on the news."

"Those were not us, those were John Doe's that were in comas, we dressed them in our costumes and left." Blitz explained.

"Now the next question: are you guys in, or is there some place where we can drop you off?" I asked, already guessing their answers.

"I'm in, and I am ready to take Slade down, and take him down hard," Cam said in a stern voice that did not even sound like the same guy that saved us not thirty minutes ago.

"I'm in too, because I have no other place to go," Jenny said.

"Well that's good. We will be back at my base in five minutes, and tomorrow we leave to go find some other members," I said, still going over the notes that Cam had made on his travels.

"Nightwing, I have something I need to say. I am going to go find my own team. Don't get me wrong, you are a great leader and all, but I do not think after leading my own team that I can take orders again," Blitz said, waiting for a response.

"That makes sense to me, I would feel the same way. This gives us an advantage; if we have two teams to hit slade with rather than just one. Grab whatever supplies you need and head out when you want. Meet back with your team in three days that's when we start our uprising," I said as we are docking in the hanger.

"First we get something to eat, and then we will go from there," I said.

**A/N Sorry everyone for the lack of updating for the last few weeks a lot has happened and I have not only been very busy, but I have also had a ton of writers block also. And a special thank you goes out to Browniesarethebest who helped me get over my writers block so make sure you thank her in your review. And also, another thanks to my editor for correcting all of my mistakes. She truly is amazing.**

**Stay tuned next week for_ Start of Something New Part 2!_**


	4. Start of Something New part 2

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans or any of the following characters except for my OC. Sorry for the lack of updates I have had no time due to school and just life in general, until recently. A special thanks to Browniesarethebest for getting me motivated. Another special thanks to Jazbez for helping me with Blitz and with this chapter. An Please review and enjoy the Story Already In Progress.**

**Previously on Slade world**

"That makes sense to me, I would feel the same way. This gives us an advantage, having two teams to hit Slade with rather than just one. Grab whatever supplies you need and head out when you want. Meet back with your team in three days; that's when we start our uprising," I said as we are docking in the hanger.  
"First we'll get something to eat, and then we will go from there," I said.

**Unknown POV**

"I have been running for days, adrenaline still pumping. All I can do is run. Too weak to use my powers, or even call for help. I don't even know where I am, I think I passed a sign somewhere but I couldn't read it, and even if I could, I don't think I could have remembered what it said. I just hope I'm somewhere near Jump city. No clue why I want to be there, but at least it's somewhere." the unknown girl thought in her mind as she continued to run for her life, away from an unknown enemy.

**Airman's POV**

"So what did you guys get for food?" I asked

"I ordered us standard Teen Titans fair for food, which is pizza of course. Now who wants to go pick it up?" Blitz said with his usual fast paced voice.

"I will go pick it up, I need to go for a walk to clear my head anyway," I said knowing that no one would argue.

"Ok, then walk down to the end of the street, turn right off Maple road onto Charleston street, and then left on Dardess drive. The pizza place is right on the corner to your right...you can't miss it," said Blitz.

"Here Cam, take this communicator in case you find any trouble while you're out. Slade may control the world, but we're still heroes," Nightwing said.

"Thanks Nightwing, be back soon," I said while slipping out the door.

It's winter here in Caveale City, which is a lot different from my home back in California because it almost never snows there. There is snow on the sidewalks and a chilly wind keeps piercing my coat like a hot knife through butter. The air smelled like oil and pizza as I crossed over to Charleston Street, where the smell of oil was less vibrant, which made me a little sad because it reminded me of my aunt back home. It reminded me of all the times I came home and she was working on her old _Harley-Davidson Softail 1989 200 motorcycle_ that she was restoring herself and never wanted help from anyone aside from me, but all I did grab the tools she needed. She was always working on that bike and she always smelled of oil. Even after she took a thorough shower you could still smell the oil on her. I thought about how she and mom were faring without me there. But they know that I'm doing what isbest for them and the whole world by trying to take down Slade once and for all.

Then out of nowhere a girl ran past me like she was being chased by Freddy Kruger or something. She had long dark curly hair that was up in a side pony tail, her hair was a rats nest like she had been on the run and did not care what it looked like. Actually her appearance in general gave off signs of being on the run: her gray jacket, purple T-shirt and pink skinny jeans were torn to shreds, her light blue running shoes looked like they were going to disintegrate if she took them off. She was missing a earring and her other hoop earring was broken in half.

"Hey, what are you running from?" I yelled, trying to get her attention, but she ignored me as she kept on running not even paying attention to where she was going or what I was saying.

Then all of a sudden three cars drove past me on an almost dead street going faster than they should, which was nothing new. But, I had never seen those types of cars before, and were they... _floating?_ They zipped around the same corner that the girl had.

"_**AHH!"**_ was all I could hear from around the corner, along with what sounded like someone being electrocuted.

"Nightwing this is Cam, are you there!? I think we have a situation!" I said, but I heard no response from the other side. All I got was static, as if something was jamming the com signal.

Well I guess that means I'm going in alone again. Without thinking, I lifted myself up in the air and flew in the direction of the girls scream. I landed on a building behind the cars to scope out the situation and as I landed the girl stood up.

"What do you want from me?!" The girl yelled, half standing, her clothes singed from the blast.

"We want you to come back with us, Miss. Robinson, back to the facility," said a man in a white lab coat holding a energy rifle.

Then another person got out of the back of the car. He was a few inches taller then the girl. He had short black hair and the top stuck up like he had just gotten out of the water. He had sea-green eyes that looked like pools of algae. He was wearing a Deep blue swimming shirt with long sleeves and black cargo pants.

"I will handle this, Mr. Logan. Now Kari, you need to come back to the Facility. We can help you, there is no need to run from us we only want to help you. His voice was like a wave rushing over you with a hint of persuasion, that only seemed to be affecting that girl he called "Kari".

"No I'm not going back with you, I'm not being back to the 'Facility' to being experimented on by the 'Conduits' and I'm definitely not going anywhere with you 'James.' They have brainwashed you into thinking you're my perfect match and they tried brainwashing me into thinking I was in love with you!" Kari said with more power in her voice then when she started. She even broke the ground around her, as if that lighting blast had healed her instead of killing her. But that made no sense at all. What does anymore?

"Kari, you know not to call me 'James' anymore. I don't answer to that. I have accepted my role of being part of the Conduit program, and choose to go by my new name 'Flood.' You should accept beinga part of it as well, 'Krystal**.**' You are supposed to be my queen, for we are the only two that survived the enhancement process," Flood said, laying even more persuasion in his voice than he did the first time. Kari's eyes started to glaze over, as if she was going to listen to his every command. I was not going to let that happen.

"Hey, get away from her, you creeps!" I yelled while engulfing my legs in a tornado to seem more powerful.

"Shoot him!" Flood yelled, pulling Kari along with him over to one of the cars, as the goons started firing their laser weapons.

I just started moving without even thinking, not knowing my movements, but just using my powers to their fullest. I created a man-made snow storm, blinding all of Flood's goons. Then I started to fly forward, taking them out one at a time, smashing into them by combining my flight and my strength just to make sure they stayed down. I got rid of three of them before I heard:

"You had one job, one simple job! And you _had_ to find trouble when you only needed to walk _five blocks_!" This was said by none other than Blitz himself, talking and fighting with super speed, knocking out the rest of the goons with no trouble at all. He was moving faster than the snowstorm I created.

"Well my queen, I think its time for us to make our exit," Flood said, pulling her away over towards the sewer system, trying to escape.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not your queen, _FISHBRAINS!_" Kari said, punching him so hard he practically vaporized into water and flowed down into the sewers.

"EHHH!" Kari yelled, as she passed out like she got punched, too.

"Come on Blitz, let's get her back to the bunker. She needs medical attention, and fast," I said, picking her up bridal style and heading back towards base.

"Yeah, sure, be back in a sec. I'm going to go grab the pizza and alert Nightwing to get the purple ray prepped," Blitz said with his usual smile.

"The _WHAT_"!? I said completely and utterly confused.

"Just get her back before the cops show up and I will have Nightwing explain it for you," He said, dashing away.

I was walking through the door when I heard the explosion, and then sirens. I guess someone did not want any evidence left behind.

"What the hell happened out there and who is that?!" Jenny yelled.

"In short, her name is Kari. She's one of us, and she needs help _now,_" I said, rushing her over to the bed Nightwing was standing next to that had a weird machine hanging over it.

After I set her down, Nightwing turned on the machine and a weird purple light washed over her whichseemed to be healing her slowly.

"Ok, what is that weird light? Blitz called it the '_purple ray'_ or something," I asked, not sure of the response I would get.

"The _purple ray_ is a piece Amazonian technology which will heal her faster then most modern medicine will. But it only works on the female physicality meaning it won't heal you or me. It was Wondergirl's...she gave it to me to experiment with since she did not need it anymore due to her powers fully kicking in," Nightwing explained

"Wondergirl...she is one of the missing teen titans, right?" Jenny asked, with a curious look on her face.

"What do you mean by 'missing teen titans'?" Nightwing asked with his usual, blunt mentality

"There were _six_ teen titans that Ace never found: _Hotspot, The Herald, Superboy, Wondergirl, Flamebird, and Jericho._ Those six Ace never found and were deemed the _Lost Titans,_ the only ones to survive the Slade invasion," I explained.

"Jericho was not a titan when Ace attacked, he left over a year before the attack. But the others were going to be the teen titan's newest branch which was going to be _Titans Central_. They were going to be stationed in Smallville, Kansas. Ace attacked before we could even start construction on the new tower. They were operating out of a root cellar on the _Kent_ farm. So I'm betting they escaped to another dimension, but we have no way of knowing if there even still alive," Nightwing explained with his usual grim expression that he had whenever he talked about his fallen fellow titans.

" That means they're still out there, right? Can't you track their communicators or something?" Jenny asked, knowing that the answer was not going to be good, like she hoped.

"They might be, but I have no way of contacting them, because when Ace destroyed the computer mainframe at the tower, all of our communicators were destroyed and rendered useless and were beyond repair. Not even Cyborg could have fixed them," Nightwing said, hoping the subject would change away from his dead friends.

"So, who is that girl you brought in, Cam? And where the hell did Wally run off to?" Jenny asked knowing that the subject needed to change.

So, I explained all that I had overheard and saw while I was supposed to be getting the food. About the new com-links not working and about this Conduit empire of evil scientists. An the evil Flood guy who was helping them.

"Oh and Wally went to go get the piz-" I was cut off by Kari who was pushing herself off the table and seemed to be completely fine.

"Isn't it ironic that Slade is the one having meta-humans killed and yet he is the one funding the Conduit's plans for creating the most powerful meta-humans on the planet so they can be considered the smartest scientists in the world?" Kari asked as she stood up.

"How do you know that Slade is funding this Conduit? Nightwing asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I was part of their inner circle whether I wanted to be or not. I know Slade has been getting favors for his funding and giving pardons on the Conduits affairs. They have been ladling mutagen into Ace making him even more powerful, and even force feeding him knowledge of anything he asks for. Along with giving Slade advanced tech, they are even improving his Sladebots for him. There is no telling what else they have been doing for Slade and Ace," Kari said furrowing her brow and sounding angrier the more she talked about the Conduits.

"And how do we know you're not spying on us or something? Cam said that you and this Flood guy have some sort of metal link. How do we know he is not listening in on what we're saying right now?" Jenny asked suspiciously. Her accusations did hold some ground though, for we still did not know the full situation between the two.

"Yes, we do have a mental link of sorts...the Conduit installed it because he and I are supposed to be their premiere 'super couple' because we are their two most powerful metas that they have created. We can't hear each other's thoughts or contact each other mentally. It's only there for when I get out of control because I want nothing to do with any of them, especially Flood, so whenever I get 'out of control' he will use the link and I will have no control over my own body. But he can't find us, so don't worry," Kari explained.

"You guys are planning on taking down Slade, aren't you?" Kari asked, and the three of us nodded.

"In that case, I want to join you guys. I hate Slade almost as much as the Conduit who stole my entire life, and my future. All I wanted to do was be a gymnast, I never wanted to have powers like you guys. But now thanks to them, I'm a criminal, and I can never be part of the Olympics like I have always dreamed about since I was a little girl," She said, as tears starting to stream out of her eyes.

She walked into my arms looking for comfort, so I wrapped my arms around her, which seemed to make Jenny a little jealous.

"Nightwing, it's your call, do we let her stay?" I asked, not sure how either of them had reacted to all the information we had just uncovered.

"I know what it's like to lose everything you have ever cared about: your family, your friends, and your dreams of what you wanted your future to be like. Slade has ruined all of our lives and none of us can forgive him or ourselves until we stop that megalomaniac once and for all. So Kari, you're in. Welcome to the new Teen Titans," Nightwing finished with a grim voice that always seemed to come out when Slade was the topic, which of course was almost all of the time.

All of the sudden, a streak of red hair sped through the room faster then most of us could blink, and it seemed like it could not control itself because it was randomly zipping around the room with no rhyme or reason. Then a pizza box plopped down on the table by the couches with a note attached "_...Pizza from New York...My powers are out of control...HELP!"_

**Nighwing's POV**

"This has happened to Blitz a few other times from what I remember, and the only way to stop him is to knock him off balance and hope he has not gotten to a high enough speed to where he will start vibrating through the walls," I explained, while Wally was still zipping around. But he seemed to have stopped accelerating, which was a good thing.

"Kari and Jenny, I need you two to help me move him towards Cam. Cam I need you to hit his legs with my Bo staff and knock him off balance. He only gets like this when he is excited about something or if something really bad is going on and he tried speeding up past the speed of sound," I said with a relatively calm voice while tossing Cam my spare Bo staff at full extension.

As he sped towards the main computer core, I jumped in front of him, knowing he would avoid me and start running in the other direction. Now he was headed for the front door which was next to where Jenny was standing. So she followed the plan redirecting him straight towards Cam who was standing over by the armory not the best place for Wally to stop, but it was the only place we had. Wally had figured out the plan and ran right into the bo staff which tripped him and sent him flying into the wall.

"Ugh... thanks guys... I got... bad news.." Wally said in between panting

"What is the bad news Wally spit it out!" Jenny said in a impatient town while handing him a slice of pizza to help him regain his strength.

"Slade is going to attack San Francisco at midnight tonight and is moving his Sladebot army in right now as we speak.." Wally said while scarfing down another slice of meatball, pepperoni, tomato, and mushroom pizza (His and my favorite).

"It makes sense San Francisco is one of the cities that are on the borderline of being under Slades control along with Pittsburgh and Central cities. I also know that the last shipment of weapons sent to Slade were modified Thanagarian weapons which are both melee and long range." Kari explained with a grim voice.

"We are four hours away from San Francisco we will need time to plan our course of action. We will also need time to have a mach induction. Wally which source did you get this information from?" I said while plotting our flight course on my micro-computer which I had connected to the darkwing interface.

"Silver tongue one of my favorite New York informants back when I used to run solo. Never really say her after I teamed up with Jinx they did not like each other too much. She was at the H20 bar next door to the pizza joint and she gave me the info along with her condolences about Rachel's death. Tho she still declined our offer about her joining the hero business after all the craziness going on with Slade I did not expect her to say after the next time I pay her a visit she will say yes." Wally said pondering his last encounter with the smokey eyed brunette.

"Who are you talking about? What is a mach induction?" Jenny asked while her, Cam, and Kari stood there with confused looks on their faces.

"Right I was just about to explain. First off Megan Valentine AKA Silvertongue, is a metahuman informant who is also a honorary titan after she helped us get Thunder and Lightning through customs into JFK on there way back from a scout mission in Istanbul, Turkey. She has the power of charmspeck and can force anyone to do whatever she wants as long as her will is stronger than theirs." I said pulling up a picture of her wearing a dark blue half shirt, mini skirt and heels with her thick curly brown hair flowing over her chest on the main computer.  
"A mach induction is just as it sounds,we may not be a full team just yet. But we're going to have to be for this mission if we are going to have any hope of stopping Slade from destroying the city. Which means Wally go grab me a few T-Coms 2.0's and give them to our new friends. These communicators have video calling, instant messaging, email, and 3D halo screens along with interface to the main computer core. Tho these functions are compatible with other coms only." I explained while Wally handed one out to each of our new friends.

"So you can't go on the internet and play games believe me Beast boy and I have tired." Wally said with a laugh thinking of the good old days.

"Now you are all true member of the Teen Titan's sadly we have not time to celebrate tonight, because we have a lot of work to do. Computer bring up the PROJECT H.E.R.O interface _Romeo Gamma 579 one male J14 alpha beta andtwo female 11C beta gamma._ Now its time for you guys to start looking real heroes this program will allow you to create your costume for your new heroic personas. It is set at a blank slate that you can build off of I have it set to basic features which will block out low level telepathy and most forms of radar or tracking and it comes with a stealth mode function as well. You guys have thirty minutes to do this before we need to leave." I said knowing that they were up to the task, but I was still unsure about the bigger task we were about to face.

"Nightwing you forget one of the single most important parts of them becoming heroes. They going to need names dude! How could you of all people forget that? Seeing that you have changed yours like what twice now?" Wally said in a tone that he knew would lighten the mood.

"Yes wally is right, after we come back from restocking and fueling the darkwing we will settle that as well for you guys should have come up with some names for yourselves by the time we get back." Nightwing said after doing a slight facepalm to show he was lightening up a little despite the situation ahead of them.

**~~30 minutes later~~ Varying POV**

"Okay the ship is refueled and restocked. lets see what we got." Wally said prepping for the worst because he had seen some pretty bad costume designs during his superhero career. He had seen just about every bad costume design you could think of. Including some of the ones Beast Boy came up with that one time.

**Kari** was wearing a dark purple ¾ sleeved top diamond cut out on her chest and on the shoulders and dark purple shorts with black tights. With a black belt, black elbow length gloves and thigh high boots. With her hair up in a side pony tail like she always does."You can call me Krystal now despite the Conduit giving me that name I want to try and make it a symbol of good not evil.

**Jenny** was wearing a sleeveless black unitard that showed off her hips and part of her upper back it also rapped around her neck like a scarf with black heeled combat boots attached to it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail so her hair reached her mid back. "You can call me Jay from now on." She said with a smirk on her face.

**Cam** was wearing a gold skin tight suit with a white "A" on his chest and white shoulder pads, with gold fingerless gloves and boots along with two white bands along his arms and legs. Along with a simple visor with a gold outline and reflective mirrors so you could not tell who he was. "You can call me Airman from now on, my aunt Amy used to call me that when she was teaching me how to fly." Cam said waiting for approval from his teammates.

"Well now you guys look more like real heroes then you did before. Nightwings ready in the hanger bay, I will be with you in a sec I need to pick up a few things. So you guys go get in the darkwing while I grab what I need. I said as we all sped off in our different directions.

**5 minutes before the attack on San Francisco- In the Darkwing – Nightwing's POV**

"Slade is starting his invasion off the Bay Bridge into San Francisco and heading straight for the financial district. We are going to be forming two man teams since Blitz is not coming with us. Cam and Kari you two are our heavy hitters you to are going to cut off what forces you can at the bridge and take out any and all heavy artillery possible. Jenny and I are going to being holding the line inside the city along with what resistance forces the city has. If things go bad we need to regroup just outside the financial district line for our last stand if he gets through that line he will control the city and everyone in it. Everyone understand your mission?" I asked knowing I was asking a lot from three people I just met a little over a day ago. An I was pulling them into a battle with me that was never supposed to be theirs to fight, but now it was.

Cam seemed on edge, but strangely calm "But he had to be since he was the one flying us" granted he is always calm. Kari was ready for a fight and as far as I knew she was the only one that had been in a situation like this before, so there was no need to worry about her safety since she was a tough girl. Jenny was nervous and almost shaking she told me sometimes her powers can fluctuate and either be super-charged or not there at all. Which is way I placed her on my team she may have some hand to hand combat training, but something just seems off with her. With Wally running off for reinforcements in case we fail, there is no chance for back up unless there are some already in the city that are going to be fighting against Slade. An if we are lucky they will join our cause, but I have the feeling that their are going to be more powerful forces already at work there.

**Ace's POV ~~A few hours ago in a undisclosed location~~**

"I have spent the last three years of my life dedicated to my new mission of destroying any who dare call themselves Titans and aiding my father in his quest to control the world so he can give it true peace. So far nothing has come close to stopping us the worlds governments have tried and failed. Thanks to the power of the Conduit giving us new and improved weapons and even some meta human soldiers. They have turned me into the weapon my father truly deserves by granting me the same power that he has." I thought to myself waiting for a report on our lunch time on the next invasion force I was leading.

The door slid open and a man walked through with short spiky black hair wearing a dark colored costume his codename is Flood and he is one of my leautientes courtesy of the Conduit.

"Sir I am sorry to report I lost Krystal to a pair of metahumans with superspeed and the other with the pow.." Flood had said before he was cut off.

"The power to control the wind?" I asked with my voice modifier on as my father has instructed me unless I am talking to him.

"Yes, but how did you know that he could control the wind?" Flood asked with a bit of a sour look on his face.

" It does not matter how I know, but if the speedster is alive that means my real opponent might still be alive as well." I said as I started thinking of my coming battle with the duo my father never let me kill.

"I'm sorry Sir, but time is short the invasion force will be taking off soon should I call in your strike team so you can brief them on the coming battle?" Flood asked wanting to get away from Ace as much as possible.  
"Yes send them in and have the enginer team lockdown the communications in this area there is still a mole somewhere within the citadel." I said wanting to get on with this briefing of failure so he could focus on something more meaningful.

Flood activated his comlink "Ok send them in. Yes. Ok. Right away. They will be shortly and it appears that I have other matters to attend to as well." Flood said while bowing to Ace as he left the room.

As the door opened five teens walked into the room in a uniform line each wearing costumes they were part of his Terror division before the change in this worlds balance they would have been villeins robbing banks and jewelry stores and would be busted by the Teen Titans everytime.

The first was a girl had straight shoulder length light brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a full grey body suit with a gray skirt, gloves,boots,cape and mask. She had her usually crazy look in her eyes that showed she was ready to kill at a moments notice without rhyme or reason for it.

The next was a boy had a elfish figure with short black almost blue hair strange purple eyes with golden flecks in them and his ears were pointed. He was wearing a electric blue long sleeve tunic and belt with tight black pants and black combat boots. He also had a black "E" on his chest. His body language suggested that his mind was back on mode and was ready to serve our cause.

The next boy had a muscular build he wore a feathered dragon mask that covered half his face the other half had black war paint on it. He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt and he had wings coming out of his back, he also wore brown pants that cut off at the knees to show his feather reptilian legs. He also carried with him a Maquahuitl with titanium and obsidian blades. He had a very forward look on his face like he was ready to follow any instructions to the letter so he could protect his master.

The other girl in the group had a models figure, curly orange hair and hazel colored eyes she also wore bright red lipstick. She wore a blood red skin tight suit that reached her mid thigh, red elbow length gloves, red calf high boots, along with a red hood and domino mask. She carried a red bow and quiver full of arrow that had a gold sash that went over her busty chest. Her eyes showed her conceited side and that she had just gotten done doing some really bad things that most other girls would only ever dare to dream of doing.

The Last boy had a runners build an he wore a dark red flack jacket with a black spider on the back, black pants, and dark red boots and gloves which both had extra padding. He also wore a dark red mask with a black spider on it and had black eye holes which were tinted lense to conceal who he was. Judging by his body language he was the orange haired girls partner in doing something that most normal people their age would only ever dare dream of doing.

" . is good to see my terror team again now lets get down to business we don't have much time left before our next purification of government begins.

**Sometime later.. Third Person POV**

"Now that everything is set and you know what you're jobs are. Now I want you all to head to the teleportation nexus at once so we can get this mission underway ,because I have a feeling this one is going to be different." Ace said as his voice trailed off showing he was now preparing himself for the coming battle.

"Will you joining us for lunch preparation Ace?" Divino asked in a thick Hispanic accent.  
"I will soon my friend I must finish gathering my equipment before I head out there." Ace said knowing of Divino's protectiveness over those he considers friends which now included him due to the new found trust in me which was installed in him by Slade.

As the teens walked out of the room knowing their mission as they walked through the doorway Ace spoke back up again while facing his armory wall "Could I speak to you for a minute Little red?"

"Sure thing." Little red said in her usual sweet but sassy voice that she used with every guy and she even dared to use it on Ace from time to time. She gave Spider a concerned glance and he nodded his head for her to go.

"Don't worry I will remember to save you a seat next to me." Spider said in a sarcastic voice nodding again at Ace as him and the rest of there little team walked out of the room.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about Ace?" Little red said raising her thin eyebrows to a questioning angle.

"In case anything happens to night I just want you to know... Ace said while pressing a hidden button on his helmet that opened part of the faceplate showing his thin lips and broad square chin. That you are my favorite." Ace finished as he gave her a quick, but passionate kiss.

When Ace pulled away Little Red had a stunned, but happy look on her face. She had never seen Ace be so emotional before today. She let out a girly giggle at his show of emotion.

"Well then let me show you my appreciation then."Red said in a seductively sweet voice as she pulled in for another kiss. This one was longer and more passionate from both sides and she decided to turn on her charm to see just how much she could get from her mysterious team leader.

"Well maybe later you can show what's under all that armor of yours" Red said with a wink while tracing a circle over where she guessed his stomach would be.

"Well if all goes well tonight and you don't fail me...anything is possible Veronica."Ace said while pressing the hidden button again to close his then he pulled his katanna off the wall and placed it in is sheath on his back.

Red had a stunned look on her face no one there had known her true identity, but for some reason as showing his cards and she wanted to know why.

"Let us take our leave Veronica we don't want the others to get suspicious." Ace said as he started walking out of the room with his hand pressed against her lower back.

This is going to be the start of a very interesting partnership Veronica thought to herself as she let Ace lead her out into the hallway that would connect with the teleportation nexes with his hand still placed on the small of her back. Which she was starting to enjoy more than she knows she should, but it was a nice gentlemanly gesture unlike when Spider tried to do it. She thought that there must be something more to Ace then just the perfect weapon for Slade to wield that there is a person somewhere underneath all that armor and she wanted to know who it was.

_Lift off in 1 minute I repeat 1 minute all personal please report to your teleportation stations._

Ace removed his hand from Veronica's back as he went to his he went to pilots chair in his Starkiller(Specialized Stealth Plane) a small frown came over Veronica's face and disappeared faster than a speedster as she took her seat next to her teammate Spider.

_~~~Teleportation field activated transport in 10 seconds~~ Transport complete_

Unit Red 6 checking in. Unit Gold 4 checking in. Unit Green 2 checking in. Unit Chaos Black 1 checking in.

Attention this is your commander and chief codename Deathstroke if any of you want to make it out of this attack alive I suggest you follow my generals orders beyond their letter. I also suggest if you find anyone who you even suspect to be a metahuman contact the Terror unit immediately and pull back.

**Ace's Pov ~~5 minutes before the attack~~**

"Everything is set the attack will begin in on schedule. I do not mean to question your leadership, but why are we attacking this city it has very little defences?" I asked already being able to guess what he was going to say.

"This is a test of your new terror squad and a demonstration to the rest of the world just how powerful I..we are my son." Slade said

"I have already tested them in every field and they were hand picked by you why do they need to be tested more?" I asked

"I'm testing their loyalty to our cause and more importantly their loyalty to you my son."Unless you already know where your team stands." Slade said trying to convince his son that he was not trying to go behind his sons back.

"Enchanter is back on mode thanks to your friends in the Conduit, he will follow any orders. Divino is at my beck and call thanks to you installing his trust in me. Little Red will now follow anything I tell her to do. Hurricane and Spider will do anything as long as they get to have their 'Fun' so everything is fine with my team." Ace said to his Father with the utmost amount of honesty in his voice that he could muster.

"Ah yes Miss Veronica, I observed your little flirtation with her in the armory." Slade said knowing just how to get his son wound up before the 'big game' that he had staged.

"That was nothing more than a way to gain her trust and get her to follow the plan you have set out for us Father." Ace said losing her patience with his fathers interrogation knowing he is just trying to get him wound up.

"Well my son you are entitled to your own methods and besides after three years you should be allowed to have a little bit of fun..." Slade said before he shut of the private com

This is your commandro the invasion of the San Francisco territory starts now! Do not fail me! Slade boomed over the open comline watching their every move and waiting to see if his real prize to go after the bait.

**Heroic Side Multiple POV's ~~ Invasion has begun~~**

~~Airman's side~~

The sky had gone dark and there was a thick layer of fog covering everything making it darn near impossible to see anything the air smelled like metal and pavement with a hint of salt from the water below.

"It was just Kari or Krystal and I standing on the bridge alone both of us had not said a word after Nightwing dropped us off." We were both preparing for the coming battle.

"They're coming..." I said knowing I was right despite how much I did not want to be.

"How do you know?" Krystal said seeming confused at how I knew this.

"I can use the wind to carry sounds to me kind of like super hearing in a way. I can hear about two hundred bots up front followed by some heavy armor and then more troops maybe at the least five hundred more bots just a little behind." I said with a saddened look on my face knowing what was coming and that I might not get out of here.

"Hey remember that old song In the air tonight my dad used to listen to it. It reminds me this and its starting to scare me.." Krystal said

All of the sudden red hot shells came raining down from the sky with almost no sound at all.

"I got it this lets see how they like it when I volly there serve!" Airman said as he blew the shells back from where they came from with a big gust of wind.

"Here they come!" Krystal said as she covered herself in her diamond form and jumped into a fighting stance just as Airman did.

There was a wall of sladebots marching towards them with with what looked like a floating dragon tanks behind them.

"Airman I have never seen those things before and I was part of the Conduits inner circle this is not good at all." Krystal said with her voice fluctuating showing that even she was scared.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in into friend?!" A strange man said as he jumped in between the two new heroes.

The man was wearing a blue tuxedo and a hawk mask which was strange enough, but it got stranger when he put both of his wooden eskrima sticks together and then pulled them apart and launched half the militia force off the bridge including those strange floating dragon tanks.

"Was I helpful, my new friends?" The strangely dressed man said as he turned around bowed at Airman and kissed Krystal's hand.

"Ah Nightwing we have a situation here." Krystal said still blushing like she was a tomato.

~~Nightwing's side~~

"You have got to be kidding me... HE COULD DO WHAT!" Nightwing yelled into his cam. " Okay, okay sorry about that just stay in position and don't let him leave understand I'm going to need to question him.

"What did they say?"Jay asked looking very confused since she only heard half the conversation coming back from a bit of recon.

"There with a guy in a blue tuxedo and hawk mask calls himself the Blue Gentleman and they think he has telekinetic powers." Nightwing said

All of a sudden there was an explosion at one of the apartment complexes across the street and it was on fire.

"Jay we have to get over there and help!" Nightwing yelled ready to jump off the building and help.

"NIGHTWING WAIT!1 LOOK!" Jay yelled as Nightwing picked up his masked eyes and saw multiple other buildings blow up just like the one in front of them did.

"This must have been Slade's plan all along her was not going to invade the city..."Jay said her voice shaking slightly

"He was going to burn them out and push the people right out of the city and into his waiting arms... that monster!" Nightwing said as the two flew over the closest burning building to start helping.

"Jay put of the fires I will start pulling people out." Nightwing said as he advanced into the building leaving Jay to start fighting the fire with her own freezing flames which were working for the most part.

"Hello is anyone in here!" Nightwing yelled as other people flowed past him

"Hey I did not see the Andrew family come out yet they live down the hallway number one sixty-seven." Said a little kid with a 49'ers hat on that was almost bigger than his head and bright green eyes that reminded him of Wally.

"Thanks big guy now go on and get out of here I will make sure they get out safe and the names Nightwing." He said with a smile for the first time in a long time.

Nightwing rushed down the hallway to the door number the kid had told him and knocked down the door.

"Hello is anyone in here!?" Nightwing yelled again hoping for an awnser

"Yes please help us!" yelled a girl who was hiding in the far corner of the room with her mother. The girl had apricot colored hair tied up in a braid that was a little messed up and she had this bright blue crystal like eyes and a necklace to match. Her eyes were even brighter than his were. .

"I'm going to get you to out of here!" Nightwing yelled back as he pulled something out of his belt

"Come Dick you go this you gots" He said to himself as the fire started spreding

"Well here goes nothing!" Nightwing yelled as he...

**A/N I guess you will have to find out next time guys sorry. Stay tuned next time for the West heading east which will be the first Blitz oriented chapter. An then after that will be the return of Nightwings team in there first actually story arc. But, the real question is who is the "Blue Gentleman" character and is this apricot haired girl really important enough to the story for me to mention her? Only time will tell me friends. Well until next time god bless and happy reading everyone.**


End file.
